Mission overviews (Factions)
This is a listing of Missions in the Factions campaign. Plot Missions All plot missions are Cooperative Missions. Note: Characters from Tyria start at the Vizunah square mission and cannot earn skill points on the Shing Jea missions, although they can access them. Shing Jea / Seitung Island ::→ When you create your character in Cantha, you can either do Mantid Hatchlings quest given by Instructor Ng (you'll get basic information how to play the game and you'll explore Monastery Overlook a bit), or you can go directly to Shing Jea Monastery (go with Master Togo). Finish your Seek out your headmaster quest and your profession quests (both primary and secondary). Sometimes, you'll have to talk to Master Togo (two An Audience with Master Togo quests). Finally finish A Formal Introduction. :1. Minister Cho's Estate ::→ Finish a primary quest arc started in Ran Musu Gardens to eventually end up unlocking Saoshang Trail, which leads to Seitung Harbor. From this location, follow primary quests taking you through Jaya Bluffs and later Haiju Lagoon to finally end up in Zen Daijun. :2. Zen Daijun ::→ Travel by boat from Seitung Harbor to The Marketplace, which eventually leads you to Vizunah Square via Mayhem in the Market. Kaineng City :3. Vizunah Square (2 Party Mission) ::→ Travel to Nahpui Quarter via the quests Finding The Oracle and Closer to the Stars. :4. Nahpui Quarter ::→ Travel to Tahnnakai Temple via the quest To Tahnnakai Temple. :5. Tahnnakai Temple ::→ Do primary quests A Meeting With the Emperor and The Count's Daughter to gain access to Arborstone. Echovald Forest / Kurzick Area :6. Arborstone ::→ Primary quests The Convocation takes you to Boreas Seabed. Jade Sea / Luxon Area :7. Boreas Seabed ::→ Do City Under Attack which leads to Raisu Pavilion, there take and complete Battle in the Sewers which leads to Sunjiang District. Kaineng City :8. Sunjiang District ::Note: After completing Sunjiang District you need to travel to Cavalon as a Luxon, or to House zu Heltzer as a Kurzick, and complete the missions in the coresponding area. To get to either, you must get the quest from Jamei in Maatu Keep. The two paths meet again in Kaineng City for the Raisu Palace mission. Echovald Forest / Kurzick Area :9. The Eternal Grove :10. Unwaking Waters (2 Party Mission) Jade Sea / Luxon Area ::→ The primary quest Journey to Cavalon takes you to Cavalon, the Luxon capital. Here, after Befriending the Luxons (collecting 10,000 Luxon Faction), retrieve the Stolen Eggs, which will eventually take you to Gyala Hatchery. :9. Gyala Hatchery ::→ Primary quest Journey to the Whirlpool takes you from the Leviathan Pits to Unwaking Waters. :10. Unwaking Waters (2 Party Mission) Kaineng City ::→ Primary quest Taking Back the Palace will lead you back to Kaineng Center and further to Raisu Palace. :11. Raisu Palace :12. Imperial Sanctum ::Note: Mission numbering here represents the missions' order in the plot. Notice that there are two different missions under the number 9, which are both needed for completing the 13 Canthan missions, in order to get the Protector of Cantha title. Unwaking Waters, on the other hand, which has two different starting outposts, is actually just one mission. Missions and primary quests sequence image:FactionsMissionSequence.jpg Challenge, Competitive and Elite Missions Kaineng City :Challenge Mission: ::* Dragon's Throat Echovald Forest / Kurzick Area :Challenge Missions: ::* Altrumm Ruins ::*Amatz Basin : Competitive Missions: ::*Fort Aspenwood ::*The Jade Quarry :Elite Mission: ::*Urgoz's Warren Jade Sea / Luxon Area :Challenge Missions: ::* Zos Shivros Channel ::*The Aurios Mines : Competitive Missions: ::*Fort Aspenwood ::*The Jade Quarry :Elite Mission: ::*The Deep Category:Guides Category:Factions